


The Easter Bunny

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: EASTER NONSENSE, F/M, bunny ears and chocolate eggs, doggy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Happy Easter to my gorgeous JonSa loving friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter nonsense from my over-active imagination....

This was an absolutely perfect morning for a dog walk. The sky was the bluest of blues, the sun beat down its rays of fresh spring light and the birds were giving Mariah Carey a run for her money with their tuneful singing.

It was Easter Sunday and, like every Easter, one of the Starks would be hosting a family get-together which involved a roasted lamb dinner with all the trimmings and chocolate eggs for the kids. Sansa's mouth was watering just thinking about it. This year it was Robb and Jeyne's turn and no doubt they were already preparing for the incoming dizzying stampede of Starks.

Robb and Jeyne, along with their three little mini-me children all lived in a charming cottage on the large Winterfell Estate. It is said that many, many years ago, the huge Manor House of Winterfell used to belong to Sansa's family, but some great-great-great-great (or whatever) Aunt had donated the house to The National Trust Charity in a bid to stop it from falling into the clutches of a scheming unfavourable suitor. Instead, Sansa's Aunt left her home at Winterfell to run away with her lover - whom, because he was a lowly Game Keeper at the nearby Wall Royal Hunting Grounds, was seen as scandalously below her station.

Sansa had always thought that the old family story was terribly romantic and often fabricated her own endings to the tale - normally involving her ancestor and her fancy-man being blissfully happily married with many children and enjoying their lives far away from aristocracy. Robb, on the other hand, persistently griped on about how he'd been robbed of owning 'the big house'.

The National Trust does a fantastic job maintaining the massive building and its surrounding gardens and woodlands though. It is open to the public all year long, only charging a paltry fee to enter so as to fund the upkeep of the place. Members of the public could tour the house, wander through the gardens, let their kids play on the newly erected play-frames or stroll through the woodland walks.

So here Sansa is, leash in hand with Lady trotting along on the other end of it, happily paying the entry fee to enjoy the grounds and gardens but mainly the beautiful wooded walks with her happy hound friend. As she makes her way past the large house surrounded by gravel pathways leading off in different directions, there seems to be a healthy influx of families about the place today, kids on bikes and trikes zooming this way and that, being chased by parents carrying picnic baskets to enjoy later.

Sansa heads for the woodland walk she and Lady prefer. The Wolfswood is generally quieter than the other wooded areas as, besides a narrow pathway, it's been largely left untouched - unlike some of the other woods where play and picnic areas have been cleared for visitors.

"Just half an hour or so Lady, hmm? Stretch your legs before we get to Robb's and all those kiddies start putting their sticky fingers all over your gorgeous fur, ay girl"? Lady snorts as her mistress coos to her waggy friend, stroking her head and unhooking the leash from her pretty purple collar.

Lady wanders along the side of the path in her contented gait, pausing to sniff at clumps of newly bloomed daffodils or the soft moss growing over some of the larger tree roots. Sansa hummed along to whatever tune it was she'd last heard on the radio that was now stuck in her head as she ambled along, swinging the leash in her hand. Sansa loved these woods - she enjoyed the changing displays of nature during the different seasons, from the winter berries of the holly bushes, to the carpet of snowdrops or spring bluebells in amongst the trees. She doesn't get to come here as often as she would like, and Sansa couldn't help the wince that the memory of her last visit conjured.

It must have been more than a year ago - and it was with Harry. _The prick_. It can't have been more than a few weeks before she'd found out about what kind of man he truly was on that fateful day - when she'd pulled another woman's panties out of his coat pocket.

Sansa was only just coming to the realisation that she hadn't flirted with, dated, kissed or slept with anyone since she'd left Harry (and vowing that she really needed to remedy that - soon), when Lady did something so uncharacteristic - so un-Lady, that it took a lot longer than it should have for Sansa to act rather than stand there gawping. Lady ran away.

One minute her beautiful, well behaved husky was inspecting what looked to be an old rabbit warren hole, then she suddenly raised her head, her body went rigid with energy, her ears pricked up and swivelled back and forth trying to discern some sound that Sansa couldn't hear. With a sniff of the air and an excited yip, Lady was off, bounding deeper into the woods, leaving her bewildered mistress behind on the path.

Sansa couldn't believe Lady would do this. Lady _never_ does this. And now she'd lost sight of her and had to go traipsing through the woods to retrieve her furry friend.

"What's gotten into that damn dog"? Sansa muttered to herself after the fourth time she stumbled over a broken branch or tree root. She glanced back at the slowly receding path, trying to make sure she didn't wander too deep, all the while calling out for Lady and then pausing to listen for sounds of paws upon fallen leaves or a sniffy snout to the ground.

It was during one of these pauses that she did hear a slight rustling a little off to her left and further into the woods. She'd not been afraid before, and even though the source of the noise was most likely Lady (or perhaps a fox or deer), it unnerved her enough to glance worryingly back at the pathway again and taper her calling out down to a whisper of her dogs name.

_You're not getting any treats at Robb's house Lady!_

Sansa creeped on forward and before long, the rustling sound was coming from behind the very next tree in front on her.

 _Please be Lady, please be Lady, please be Lady_.

It wasn't.

What it was though, was.....puzzling.

Sansa's peek around the tree was gifted with the unexpected sight of a man with his back to her. Sansa's pulse began to thunder.

_Oh shit!....A lone man in the woods...Why does this seem like the start of a horror movie?_

All Sansa could see was that he was hiding broad shoulders under a plaid shirt, a criminally nice ass in some dark jeans, a riot of thick inky curls, and on top of that - curiously enough - he was sporting an Alice band with fluffy white bunny ears - the exceptionally cute kind with one ear bent in half.

The bunny man started walking over to a different tree before bending down and rummaging in his black back pack.

_What is he doing? Hiding the weapon from his latest murder?! And what's with the ears?_

He eventually pulled out a netted bag full of multi-coloured eggs of varying sizes. He muttered something and tore a hole in the bag with his teeth before reaching in and pulled out a handful of small eggs and placing a few at the base of the tree. He began meandering about a small area, planting eggs on low hanging branches, tree stumps and roots, affording Sansa a glimpse or two at his ridiculously handsome face that was framed with some sexy stubble along his jaw.

_Holy decimated ovaries Batman! Since when did the Easter Bunny become so hot?!_

Mr Bunny-Ears strode back to where he'd left his bag on the ground and peered in once again. He groaned and picked out another netted bag full of brightly coloured eggs. Shaking his head at it, he dug into his jeans pocket and retrieved his phone.

"Sam, are you sure you want me to hide ALL of these eggs"? Bunny man asked his phone "....alright, alright, just don't blame me when little Sam collapses into a sugar coma....How long you gonna be?...yea, he'll love it... ok, see you in a bit".

The offensively hot Easter Bunny sighed and tore open the second bag of eggs and slowly started making his way over to the very tree that Sansa was hiding behind.

_Oh shit!shit!shit! What do I do? Run? Run away from the hot guy Sansa? - you don't deserve to own a vagina Sansa Stark! Not that there's any guarantee of- fuck he's coming!_

He crouched down and hid a few eggs before waddling on his haunches around the tree to plant more chocolatey goodness. He was so distracted by his task that he hadn't heard her clearing her throat by way of announcing her presence until it was too late.

"Shit"! The hot Easter Bunny gasped as he came face to face with Sansa's cute tan leather boots and promptly tumbled backwards onto his gorgeous butt in shock.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Um...hello" Sansa blushed down at the bewildered handsome Easter Bunny who was currently on his butt amongst the clumps of daffodils, moss and general forest debris, staring up at her with wide shocked eyes. "I don't suppose you've seen a dog whilst you've been out here have you? A husky? With a purple collar"? She squeaked, waving Lady's leash half heartedly.

The man's mouth opened and closed, and then repeated the motion until he was finally able to push some sound out into the world.

"Err..no...no, I haven't..umm.." Mr Bunny man seemed to gather his senses then and quickly sprang to his feet and patted away whatever detritus might be clinging to his jeans. "Hi....I'm Jon" he says, sticking out his hand to shake.

"Sansa" she nods whilst grasping his offered greeting. They're shaking hands and staring at each other's mirroring smiles for a few beats too long and suddenly there's an even more potent awkwardness to the air.

Jon clears his throat as he withdraws his hand. "I umm...I can help you look for your dog if you like? Mine should be about somewhere, he's always wandering off but he never strays for too long".

"Thank you" Sansa beams the brightest smile she could muster "that would be wonderful".

"Ok, well I'll go in this direction" he points over his shoulder with his thumb, Sansa tries to contain her frown - she would have liked to have searched with him but guesses they could cover more ground this way. "And perhaps you could go that way" Jon indicates with a nod of his head.

"Ok" Sansa squeaks before swivelling on the balls of her feet and starting to stride off in the direction he had instructed.

"Umm..Sansa"? Jon calls after her, stopping her in her tracks.

"What name does your dog respond to"?

"Lady".

Jon grins and heads off in his search. It doesn't take long for one of them to find her.

************

"Ghost NO"! Sansa hears Jon shout. She makes her way over to where his voice was coming from, weaving this way that through the trees and promptly gets stunned into stillness, her hand automatically lifting to cover her open mouth.

Jon turns to gage Sansa's reaction to the sight in front of her. An apologetic shade of red on his face already.

"Oh my" is all Sansa can say as she watches two dogs mating in front of her, a beautiful pure white husky dog humping her precious Lady.

"I take it that's Lady"? Jon points weakly with a slight wince to his voice. Sansa nods, not taking her eyes off of the two animals. "I'm so sorry....I'll - I'll try and get him off of her".

Jon starts to approach the two cavorting dogs only for both of them to start a low warning growl at his presence. The white male snapped his jaws and snarled, causing Jon to spring back instantly. "Whoa!...he's...ahh...he's never done that before" Jon said rubbing the back of his neck as the huskies carried on with their mating.

"Well I suppose I'd be a bit peeved too if someone was trying to stop me mid fuck" Sansa clamped both hands over her mouth as soon as the last word had flown out of it. She felt her cheeks go scarlet red and she chanced a glance at Jon. His eyes widened slightly and he seeming choked on a coughing fit brought on by absolutely nothing.

"Has she been....ahh.."? Jon scratched the back of his neck nervously once he'd found his voice again.

"Spayed?...nope" Sansa answered, trying to sound like she'd gotten over her embarrassment.

"Shit".

"I take it he hasn't been neutered then"?

"Nope" he mirrored with a shake of his head.

Just then, Jon's beautiful white dog grabbed the scruff at the back of Lady's neck between his jaws as he snarled into her back and continued his thrusting. Lady was whining and trying to turn her head round in both directions to lick at 'Ghost's' face, her tongue not quite reaching.

"Ghost! Be nice to Lady"! Jon called out.

"I think she likes it".

"He's being a bit rough with her".

"That's not always a bad thing". Sansa shrugged, not daring to look at Jon beside her but can practically feel the way he must be looking at her.

"I...ahh...I'll take care of the vet bills if he gets her...uh...you know".

Sansa regarded him with his hands in his pockets, looking all cute and nervous with the bunny ears still on his head.

"Thank you Jon" she smiled demurely "I guess we should exchange numbers then, just in case".

"Great! Yea! Yes...in case you need me for _anything_ ".

Sansa smiled down at her phone as she brought it out of her pocket. Starting a new contact, she typed the contact name in before handing it over to Jon for him to fill in the rest. Her fingers frantically tapped at the keys and spelt out 'The Easter Bunny'.

Jon's smile at receiving her phone morphed into a confused frown. Glancing up at Sansa, who's eyes were fixed somewhere above his head as she giggled, he promptly removed the bunny ears before turning tomato red.

************

ONE YEAR LATER

"Oh shit" Sansa mutters to herself as she pulls up to the driveway of the house that she shares with her friend Mya. Jon's truck was parked up and she hadn't expected him over just yet.

It was Easter Sunday and her turn to host the annual Stark Easter Roast Dinner. Jon had been invited too but she wasn't expecting anyone to arrive for another two hours yet. Sansa felt like an ice cube had been dropped down her spine when she realised Mya's car was missing - she will be alone with her boyfriend with no excuse not to say what she needed to say to him. She took a large gulp of air and slowly made her way to the house.

Once inside the door, Sansa was greeted with five waggy tails and five sniffy wet snouts.

"Jon"? She called out, shaking her head when he didn't answer - he wasn't meant to leave Ghost alone with Lady, not if they didn't want the pitter-patter of yet more little paws that Sansa couldn't seem to part with. She smiled at the now nearly fully grown 'pups' - Pearl (a white female named by Sansa), Storm (a light grey female named by Jon) and Bert (a dark grey male named by Arya.

"Jon"? She tried again before smiling at her discovery of a trail of small foil wrapped Easter eggs leading upstairs. "Chocolate is poisonous to dogs you know"? She called out through her grin as she followed the trail, picking the eggs up as she went. "What if one of the dogs ate one"?

"You got a couple of spare dogs" came a teasing low mumble from the direction of Sansa's bedroom. She tutted to herself in response, shaking her head as she bent to pick up the last egg before she reached her bedroom door.

 _You can do this, just tell him....it will be alright_ , Sansa thought, taking a deep breath before pushing open the door.

What greeted her on the other side was a very naked Jon, laid out on his side, sprawled across her bed, propping himself up with one elbow, a large chocolate egg obscuring her view of his manhood and a pair of bunny ears on his head that brought back fond memories for Sansa.

"Happy Easter" he said through an obscenely cheekily wide grin.

Sansa shook her head and giggled. Crawling onto the bed and giving him a peck of a kiss. Jon sat up and pulled her onto him, causing her to straddle his naked lap in her skirt and tights.

"Where's Mya"? Sansa asked as Jon began kissing and licking down her neck.

"She let me in and left" he murmured into her skin "said something about being sick of hearing us go at it like rabbits".

"Quite literally" Sansa sniggered, flicking Jon's white bunny ears.

"Mmmm" he rumbled hungrily into her collarbone.

"Jon"?

Jon started smoothing his hands over her hips and ass, squeezing her cheeks and pushing her down to grind on his hard cock, growling into her neck.

"Jon" she tried again. "Jon, I need to talk to you" Sansa croaked into his curly hair. Jon stiffens.

"That doesn't sound good" he said, leaning back to look her in the face with searching, worried eyes.

"It....it depends on how you look at it really" Sansa makes a move to dismount Jon's lap but he tugs her back, holding onto her hips tightly, as if she's likely to flee from him.

"What is it"? Jon gulps as he looks up into Sansa's face.

"...I'm...we...ah..." Sansa huffs in frustration at the words that won't come. "Oh god" she whines, covering her face with her hands - hands that Jon pries away by Sansa's wrists, only to reveal her features pinched with worry and eyes stinging with tears.

"Sansa? What is it"?

"I'm pregnant"! She blurts in a gust of voice, her face turned up to the ceiling with eyes screwed shut, unwilling to look at Jon as this new information reaches his ears. All she hears is his breath catch in his throat so she carries on talking. "I'm keeping it... you don't have to...you don't have to do anything if you don't want...if you want to walk away...it's my fault anyway...." Sansa's babbling trails off into bitter air.

Jon reaches up with both hands to bring her face down to his, he kisses her firmly, his thumbs brushing at the damp skin of her cheeks. "Lets start with agreeing that I'm not walking away from anything" he says as their lips part, their foreheads touching "and move onto why on earth you think this is your fault"?

"Oh Jon"! Sansa lets out a single sob "I was sick a few weeks back, do you remember"? Jon nods. "Well, I knew that that could affect the pill...but-but I just didn't think..I kind of forgot about it at the time...and now-and now-".

"And now we're having a baby" Jon smiled warmly before kissing her again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Sansa mumbles between Jon's kisses.

"Hey" he says softly "hey...San, we can do this, we'll be alright, everything will be alright".

Sansa starts to feel her breathing slow and even out. "How are you so calm about this"?

Jon gives her a lopsided lazy smile and a shrug. "I just kind of thought we'd end up going this way".

"What way? Having kids"?

"Well, I kind of thought we'd be married before kids came along, you know, all traditional like".

"Married"?! Sansa's eyes go wide at Jon's words as he smiles and shakes his head softly.

"I mean, I wasn't going to propose today...I was thinking of suggesting that we move in together - I was going to bring it up after everyone left today, see how you felt about the idea" Jon brought his forehead back to Sansa's, his arms wrapped right around her, tethering her to the the earth, keeping her calm and protected. "So....what do you think about us living together"?

Sansa looks down, her eyelashes fanning over her cheeks, her bottom lip gets caught in her teeth as their noses bump together. "I'd like that" she finally whispers, bringing her ocean blue eyes back to meet his.

Jon smiles widely but it's dampened down by Sansa's sudden crease of doubt that forms on her brow and a curious worried look that passes over her eyes "What is it"?

"We've never even said 'I love you' before and now we're moving in together? Creating a little life"?

The warm smile quickly returns to Jon's face because this is a simple fix - at least it is for him. "Aye, you're right" he brackets the sides of her neck with his large hands, his thumbs coming up to her temples "I love you Sansa Stark...I should have said it before but you know I'm shit with words...but I've felt it....I've felt it for quite a while now".

Sansa looks relieved but then suddenly shakes her head with a giggle".

"What"?

"I can't take you seriously with bunny ears on Jon Snow".

************

Jon says 'I love you' five more times whilst they make love, starting slow and sweet and building with bites and moans, licks and smacks, grunts and dirty talk into a crescendo of thrusts and each other's names. He says it twice more afterwards and puts on the most sated grin when Sansa hovers over him, clothed in nothing but sweat and dewy content and says it back with such sincerity it makes her blush.

They get some funny looks from Arya when she arrives early and is greeted by the dishevelled looking pair - Jon with curls at all the wrong angles and a shirt buttoned up incorrectly and Sansa with smudged lipstick on her kiss swollen lips, an untucked blouse and wearing Jon's bunny ears on top of her 'I-have-most-definitely-just-been-fucked' hairstyle.

Jon can't seem to stop coming up behind her whilst she's preparing the feast for her family, his hot hands drawn to her flat stomach, his nose in her hair as he murmurs low words like 'you look beautiful', 'I can't believe you're mine' and 'I love you'. Sansa swears to herself that she'll stop counting how many times he says it - but maybe not today.

"If you don't let me get on with this cooking then I'll tell my Mum that you've knocked me up" Sansa whispers with a smirk before pecking his cheek and returning a roasting tin to the oven.

"Jesus San...I think I'd rather let Robb beat the shit outta me than that...your Mum's a scary woman when it comes to her kids" Jon admits, taking a swig of his beer bottle as he leans against the kitchen counter.

"And so will I be" Sansa smiles and removes her hand from her oven mitt to stroke it across her belly. Jon's smile has never been so wide.

"Hey guys" comes Arya's voice from the back door leading to the garden.

"What"?! Sansa bellows back, not really paying her any mind as she continues to select the best knife from the drawer to chop her carrots.

"You'd better come here".

"GHOST NO"! Jon shouts, his hands in his hair, gripping his curls in horror as Lady whines and Ghost growls as he holds the scruff of her neck in his jaws.

"Oh shit"! Sansa exclaims as she follows Jon out the door "you're meant to be trying to keep them separate"! She says, slapping Jon's chest with the checkered tea-towel she'd brought out with her.

"I'll pay Lady's vets bills again" Jon concedes in a defeated voice before leaning into Sansa's ear so that Arya wouldn't overhear him when he whispered, "I'll pay yours too".

Sansa laughed and slapped him on the arm for good measure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone were to photoshop some bunny ears onto Jon then I could die a happy woman! Lol

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to get chap 2 up over Easter ;-)


End file.
